


Machine

by TheWinterSldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Rp starter, The twitter account is TormentedBarnes in case anyone is interested, for rp, twitter thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterSldier/pseuds/TheWinterSldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for an RP starter on my Twitter account and intended to post it through Twitlonger, but I can't get onto that, so I'll post it through here. It's basically Bucky going from Cryo to "Ready to comply".</p>
<p>Sorry for any terrible Russian, I basically just used google translate. (I know, I know, that's a sin but I didn't really have any other choice, I'm sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machine

MACHINE

 

 

Cold.

 

God, it was so cold. That was all Winter could think when he woke up. He couldn't feel any of his limbs, couldn't feel his body at all. But he could feel the cold. Winter wasn't shivering, though. At least, he didn't think so.

 

Then there were hands on him, dragging him out of the freezing cold and into a slightly less cold room. Then, Winter started to shiver. He turned his head to one of the people touching him once he had some semblance of control over his body, then tried to speak to the man. He wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to say, but it didn't matter either way. He couldn't form words, and he didn't even know if it was because his mouth was too slack or because he couldn't even  _think_ of any words. 

 

Even if he could speak, Winter didn't think the men dragging him along the room would listen to him or attempt to reply anyway. They both kept their eyes straight ahead, only touching Winter where they needed to in order to keep him up and otherwise ignoring him.

 

They then dumped the Asset into a metal chair and secured his arms and legs to it's frame with heavy shackles built into the chair. The ones on his right arm and both his legs were thick and heavy, but the one on his left arm was massive in order to keep the metal wrist pinned to the arm of the chair.

 

Winter could hear talking around him, but he didn't register what they were saying. He knew the language was Russian, and somewhere in the back of his clouded and sluggish mind he knew that he knew Russian. He could understand them, if only he could focus long enough to register the words.

 

Then, there was a notebook in a man's hand. It was red and it had a black star on the front. Again, Winter knew he knew something about that book. He had seen it before, but he just couldn't focus enough to decide where, and whether or not it's a good memory.

 

Memories.

 

Winter didn't have a lot of those. He could remember being in the chamber and being dragged over to the chair a few minutes ago. He could remember being cold. He could remember that he was a weapon, and these men were here to use him as such. And he remembered the fact that him being a weapon was normal. That's what he was meant to be.

 

He wasn't even supposed to think of himself as ' _he_ '. Winter could get in serious trouble for that.

 

Winter wasn't a ' _he_ '. Winter was an ' _it_ '.

 

A large metal ring came down on top of Winter's head, surrounding it, and and it started shaking more. But this time it wasn't from the cold. The Asset was almost warmed to a healthy temperature now. A functional temperature. It didn't know why it was shaking, but it's heart rate was also too fast, as was it's breathing. It knew that it wasn't functioning correctly, but before it could voice it's concern, a hard piece of rubber was shoved between it's teeth, a command was spoken in Russian, and--

 

Pain.

 

That was the only memory it had left now. It couldn't remember anything before the searing pain being shot through it's skull. It heard screams, and it took it a moment to realise that the screams were coming from it's own body.

 

There was something else. Words. Russian

 

страстное желание (Longing).

 

It remembered that. It had heard that before. But it didn't know where, or why it mattered.

 

ржавые (Rusted)

 

That too. It had heard that too. After that, it didn't pay attention to the words. The words triggered recognition, but nothing else. And Winter was still having electricity shot through it's head, so it had more intense things to focus on than the words.

 

 

The electricity stopped. Everything was silent besides the Asset's heavy breathing. It kept it's eyes closed, it took inventory of his body, like it was programmed to do.

 

Restrained. Thirsty. Hungry. Tired. Headache. But overall functional. Nothing important to report.

 

"Soldat?" (Soldier?)

 

The man was talking to it. It knew how it was addressed, and "Soldat" was one of it's titles. And it knew how to answer him. Without even thinking, the Asset replied. It knew how to think and what was important from now on was whatever the man told it to do or say. All that mattered was the mission.

 

"Готов подчиняться." (Ready to comply.)


End file.
